gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
GTA III:n beta-sisältö
Tämä artikkeli käsittelee Grand Theft Auto III:n sisältöä, joka poistettiin tai jota muokattiin pelin kehitysvaiheessa. Hahmot *Clauden ulkonäkö vaihteli suuresti kehitystyön eri vaiheissa. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli mm. lihavampi, ja hänellä oli erilaiset hiukset. *Novy poistettiin. *Darkel poistettiin. Hänen piti olla eräänlainen terroristi, ja poistamisen väitetään johtuneen syyskuun 11. päivän terrori-iskuista. Rockstarin mukaan Darkel kuitenkin poistettiin vain siksi, että hän ei sopinut pelin tarinaan. *Curtly poistettiin. *Nimetön miespalvelija poistettiin. Hän olisi luultavasti palvellut Donald Lovea. *8-Ballin alkuperäinen nimi oli Mullan. *Salvatore Leonen alkuperäinen nimi oli Frankie Sorvino. *Joey Leonen alkuperäinen nimi oli Joey Sorvino. *Asuka Kasenin alkuperäinen etunimi oli Kemuri. Ajoneuvot *Poliisiautoissa oli sinivalkoinen, New Yorkin poliisilaitoksen silloista väritystä jäljitellyt maalaus. Syyskuun 11. päivän terrori-iskujen vuoksi autoihin vaihdettiin tavanomaisempi mustavalkoinen maalaus, joka ei suoraan osoita mihinkään tiettyyn tosielämän poliisilaitokseen. *Panto poistettiin. Se olisi pohjautunut Fiat 128:aan. *Brigham poistettiin. Se olisi pohjautunut Chevrolet Impalaan/Capriceen.. *Luton -niminen kuorma-auto vaihdettiin Muleen. *'Diablo Infernus' poistettiin. Sen piti olla Diablosin jengiversio Infernuksesta, mutta se vaihdettiin Stallioniin. Diablo Infernusin nimi mainitaan kuitenkin tehtävässä Gangcar Round-Up. *Koulubussi poistettiin. Sen voi kuitenkin löytää ajokelvottomana romuna. *Rhino oli panssarivaunun sijaan kuusipyöräinen panssariauto. Sen alkuperäinen nimi oli silti Tank. *Sentinelin alkuperäinen nimi oli Beamer. *Kuruman alkuperäinen nimi oli Sentinal (ei Sentinel). *Idahon alkuperäinen nimi oli Hachura, ja autossa oli mm. leveämpi, kromaamaton maski. "Hachura" esiintyy ajokelvottomana hylkynä myös lopullisessa versiossa. *Perennialin alkuperäinen nimi oli Maurice. *Stingerin alkuperäinen nimi oli Shark. *Mananan alkuperäinen nimi oli Ariant. *Moonbeamin alkuperäinen nimi oli Aster. *Esperanton alkuperäinen nimi oli Esparanto. Se tosin saattoi olla pelkkä kirjoitusvirhe. *Cheetahin alkuperäinen nimi oli Rocket. *Patriotin alkuperäinen nimi oli Hum Vee. *Blistan alkuperäinen nimi oli Space. *Infernuksen alkuperäinen nimi oli Dyablo, ja se pohjautui Lamborghini Diabloon. *BF Injectionin alkuperäinen nimi oli Buggy. *Coacheja operoi myös yhtiö nimeltä Felly Tours. Aseet * Maamiina poistettiin. * Pamppu poistettiin jostain syystä. Lopullisessa versiossa poliisit lyövät vastustajiaan nyrkeillä. * Pesäpallomaila oli keltainen punaisella kädensijalla. Tehtävät * Jotkin tehtävät eivät olleet saatavilla kaiken aikaa, koska tehtävän antajalla oli kiire. * Give Me Libertyssä käytettiin purppuranväristä Sentineliä sinivihreän Kuruman sijaan. * Kanbu Bust-outin suorittamisen jälkeen pelaaja olisi voinut hakea Hyaku Dojolta kaksi henkivartijaa milloin halusi. * Grand Theft Autossa pelaajan oli tarkoitus varastaa ainakin Banshee ja Landstalker. * The Exchangen lopussa Marialla oli pitkä ja ärsyttävä puhe. Lopullisessa versiossa se katkaistaan laukauksen äänellä. * I Scream, You Scream oli Darkelin tehtävä, ja kohteena olivat siviilit. Lopullisessa versiossa tehtävän antaa El Burro ja kohteet ovat Forelli-jengin gangstereita. * Jokin terrorismiin viittaava tehtävä, ehkä Love Hurts, poistettiin syyskuun 11. päivän terrori-iskujen takia. * Vigilante-, Paramedic- ja Firefighter -sivutehtävissä ajoneuvon radio saattoi lakata kuulumasta pitkän välimatkan vuoksi. Tällöin pelaajan täytyi ajaa lähemmäs poliisiasemaa/sairaalaa/paloasemaa. Jalankulkijat * Poliiseilla oli viikset ja tummemmat univormut. He myös näyttivät "sarjakuvamaisemmilta". * Triadit käyttivät mustia vaatteita ja heillä oli tatuointeja. * Palomiehillä oli keltaiset univormut. * Katusoittajat poistettiin, mutta he esiintyvät GTA IV:ssä. * Naispuoliset taksinkuljettajat jätettiin pois. * Yksi jengi, "Jengi 9" poistettiin. Lisäksi kehitysvaiheessa oli mukana toinen tuntematon jengi, joka saattoi olla Diablosin tai Triadsin esiaste, tai Zaibatsu Corporation. Pelialue * Kaupungissa oli enemmän katuja, erityisesti Shoreside Valessa. * Callahan Bridgen alkuperäinen nimi oli West Port Bridge. Sillassa oli myös kaksi tukipilaria yhden sijaan. Yhdessä vaiheessa koko siltaa ei ollut. * Useita paikannimiä jätettiin käyttämättä: The Towers (luultavasti syyskuun 11. päivän terrori-iskujen takia), Sewers, Swanksville, Projects, Luigi's Place (lopullisessa versiossa Sex Club 7), Little Italy, Industrial Park, Waterfront Promenade ja Westport. * Lentokenttä sijaitsi Staunton Islandilla. * Cochranen pato oli pienempi. * Portlandin koilliskulmassa oli tarkoitus sijaita vankila, johon Claudea ja 8-Ballia viedään pelin alussa. * Hepburn Heightsin kiviaidat olivat verkkoaitoja. * Chinatownissa oli korkea kerrostalo. * Old School Hall muistutti koulua. Sillä oli puna-harmaat seinät ja kasvillisuutta ympärillään. * Punk Noodlesin paikalla Portlandissa oli pieni puisto, jossa oli kaksi patsasta. * 8-Ballin pommipajan nimi olisi esiintynyt ruudulla. * Plummet Airways, jonka logona oli alaspäin osoittava lentokone, nimettiin uudelleen McAdam Airwaysiksi todennäköisesti syyskuun 11. päivän iskujen takia. Logon lentokone käännettiin osoittamaan ylöspäin. Pelattavuus *Matkustajakone oli mahdollista tuhota, mutta ominaisuudesta luovuttiin syyskuun 11. päivän iskujen takia. DeadDodon kohdalla ominaisuus kuitenkin säilyi. *Grafiikat olivat yksinkertaisemmat, "sarjakuvamaisemmat". *Pelaaja saattoi luultavasti mennä sisään sairaaloihin. Tähän viittaavat käyttämättä jääneet lauseet, mm. "Get outta here! You're perfectly healthy!", "Healthcare costs" ja "That will be $250". *Online-moninpelia ei koskaan toteutettu. *Airtrainien ja DeadDodojen lentoreitit kulkivat rakennusten yli. Syyskuun 11. päivän iskujen takia reitit säädettiin myötäilemään rannikkoa ja pysymään loitolla rakennuksista. *Pelaajan poimiessa maasta rahaa ruudulla ilmoitettiin kuinka paljon rahaa pelaaja poimi. Mekanismi on mahdollista palauttaa. *Claude pystyi juoksemaan pesäpallomailan kanssa. *"Busted!" -teksti oli punainen, mutta se vaihdettiin siniseen. *Tutka oli vaaleansininen oranssin sijaan. *Siniset merkit , jotka mm. osoittavat missä voi aloittaa tehtävän, olivat punaisia kupoleita. *Paikannimet olivat eri värisiä. *Terveyden määrä ilmoitettiin palkkina, ei numerona. *Clauden nimi oli mahdollista vaihtaa. Radioasemat ja soundtrack * Tom Novy - Back to The Streets jäi pois Head Radion soittolistasta. * Conor and Jay - Carry Me Off jäi pois Head Radion soittolistasta. * Marydancin - Wash Him Off jäi pois Lips 106:n soittolistasta. Pätkä siitä soitetaan kuitenkin Andeen esitellessä tulossa olevia kappaleita. * Tuntematon Rock- ja Metal-musiikkia soittava radioasema poistettiin. * Head Radion oli tarkoitus käyttää samaa logoa kuin GTA 2:ssa. * K-JAHin logo oli erilainen ja sisälsi sloganin "Reggae to Rock". * MSX FM:n alkuperäinen nimi oli Moving Shadow Radio. * Militaristinen Ammu-Nationin radiomainos poistettiin luultavasti syyskuun 11. päivän iskujen takia. Sen muokattu versio esiintyy Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityssä. * Militaristinen armeijan radiomainos poistettiin luultavasti syyskuun 11. päivän iskujen takia, mutta sen kirjallinen versio esiintyy pelin ohjekirjassa. Mainoksen oli tarkoitus pyöriä Head Radiossa ja Lips 106:ssa. Muuta * Kaksi GTA III -logoa jätettiin käyttämättä. Toinen oli kirjoitettu stencil-fontilla, ja toinen muistutti GTA 2:n logoa. * GTA III:n Dreamcast- ja GameCube-versioita ei koskaan julkaistu. Luokka:Beta Luokka:GTA III en:Beta Releases in GTA III pl:Wersja beta GTA III Luokka:Sekalaista